This invention relates to a headwall unit for patient care rooms such as hosptial rooms of the like, and more particularly to such a headwall unit which may be secured to a vertical wall of a patient care room and extends between the floor and ceiling of the room.
Heretofore, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,485 dated July 6, 1982, headwall units have been provided for attachment to an existing vertical wall of a patient care room, and horizontally slidable panels have been provided to permit access to the inside of the headwall unit for maintenance and repair of the various utility lines and the like. However, the fronts of such headwall units heretofore have had several utility outlets and various switches or buttons exposed to the view of the patient even when all of the movable panels are in a closed position. Such a frontal view to a patient may be disconcerting at times. Further, such head wall units have not had adequate space for the storage or installation of blood pressure equipment or the like.